Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-84.182.160.187-20130402141924/@comment-26638774-20180208213355
Jetzt kommt er wieder mit seinen Antworten in epischer Breite ... ^^ >Alessia und die ganzen Kaiser waren "Drachenblut", aber nicht Dovahkiin Wir haben ein Statement über Alessia dazu. Spezifisch über Alessia. Ansonsten wird nie unterschieden. Mankar schreit und trägt das Amulett, die Kaiserseeelen soulstacken sich zu einem mächtigen Avatar, alle Drachenblute streben nach Herrschaft. Es gibt keinen Grund für eine andere Annahme, außer dieser Bemerkung zu Alessia und der Behauptung, sie sei das erste Drachenblut, aber Miraak macht sich nur schlecht als kaiserliche Propaganda, lässt Alessia schlechter dastehen und sowieso erinnert sich kein Schwein an den. >MK-Powerlevel. Wenn die Thalmor so unglaublich, unfassbar mächtig wären, dann wäre das Kaiserreich bereits beendet worden. ... Außerdem wird oft der Magieranteil der Altmer überschätzt; zwar ist das die magischste Rasse, das stimmt, aber tatsächliche Kampfmagier sind auch dort die Ausnahme, nicht die Regel. Wenn man sich in Skyrim in deren Botschaft mal umhört, kann man hören, wie zwei Fußsoldaten sich darüber beschweren, dass die wenigen Magier sie immer so herablassend behandeln. Hat nix mit MK zu tun, es ist Fakt, dass sie durchschnittlich bessere Magier haben, einfach durch ihre Kultur. Zur Anzahl gibt es nur das: >Denkst du, jemand der Wein von Bruma nach Falkenring transportiert wird damit aus ideologischen Gründen aufhören, oder die Sturmmäntel wider besseren Wissens jedweden Handel mit allen Nachbarn abbrechen? Politisch isoliert oder nicht, und selbst das halte ich schon für fragwürdig, da Leute, die für das Kaiserreich sind, immer gerne vergessen dass Hammerfell es die letzten dreißig Jahre auch gut alleine hinbekommen hat Denkst du, dass der Handel etc. sich nicht verändert? Es würde zahlreiche neue Regelungen geben, erst recht beim Import. Anders als bei Hammerfall gab es hier Krieg, danach herrscht kein Vertrauen, Posten müssen neu besetzt werden und alles wird auf Spione geprüft. Erschwerter Handel macht es weniger lukrativ und führt zur Abwanderung der Kundschaft und Verkäufer. Hammerfall ist allgemein ein schlechter Vergleich, weil es weiter von kaiserlichen Truppen unterstützt wurde und sich, wie gesagt, nicht mit dem KR bekriegte. >Annahme, falsch, sehr fragwürdig. Cyrodiil ist der multikulturelle Schmelzofen Tamriels, mit vielen etablierten und geachteten Universitäten und Gildenzentren, wohingegen Himmelsrands größte magische Schule eine zerrüttete Akademie ist, der die Hälfte der Bevölkerung misstraut. Sie wollen ach so patriotisch sein, erinnern sich aber nicht einmal an ihr altes Pantheon, ihr Land ist selbst ohne Bestien lebensgefährlich und dann werden sie noch von Drachen und dem personifizierten Ende der Welt attackiert, während sie sich mit dem KR messen. >Sind die Herzländer so viel besser als der Rest, nur, weil einige mythische Figuren sich entschieden haben, dasselbe Heimatland zur Kernprovinz zu machen? Nein. Im Gegenteil. Wo die Nord eines der größten Reiche der Geschichte errichtet haben, gigantische Bauwerke aus natürlichem Stein gefertigt und selbst die Drachen überwältigt und dominiert haben, waren die Bewohner Cyrods über ihre gesamte Geschichte nichts als Sklaven, ein kabbelnder Haufen und gelegentlich Trittbrettfahrer von großen Helden der Menschheit. Selbst, wenn als ihre Reiche errichtet wurden, waren es jedes Mal die Nord, auf deren Unterstützung sie angewiesen waren - Nicht andersherum. Die glorreiche Herrschaft der Nord liegt mehr als 4500 Jahre zurück. Es gibt keine Zungen mehr, ihre Bauten zerfallen, die Klingen sind ein armseliger und untrainierter Haufen, der die Drachen niemals zurückschlagen könnte. Das Kaiserreich traute sich bis nach Akavir vor, und die Nord taten in dieser Zeit genau was? >Dass die sich alle aus dem Staub gemacht haben, hängt nicht nur damit zusammen, dass der Turm so stark beschädigt wurde, sondern damit, dass mit dem Ende der Linie von Hjalti, die zugleich die Vereinigung Tamriels, sprich symbolisch des Aurbis, unter Lorkhans Herrschaft symbolisiert hat, auch die zentrale, mythische Rolle Cyrodiils bis zu einem gewissen Grad ein Ende gefunden hat. Schon klar, aber es gibt immer noch ein Zentrum, und der Thalmor hat es nicht. Solange Tibers Erbe noch die Chance hat, wieder aufzusteigen und keiner es zerstört, bleibt das wohl so. Aber das erledigt sich ja momentan sehr schön. >Es ist etwas anderes, ob ein Dovahkiin ein Reich gründet, oder ein random ass Typ, der sich danach zum Kaiser proklamiert. Die meisten der Septim-Dynastie waren auch random Typen. Hast du mal den Stammbaum gesehen? Die hatten das Glück, über fünf Ecken den Namen zu tragen, ein Haufen waren katastrophale Anführer. Dann lieber einer, der auch was davon versteht. Jemand, der öfters als taktisches Genie bezeichnet wird. Die Septims werden nicht mehr benötigt, der Name ja sowieso nur wegen der Propaganda. Da das Reich sowieso fällt, ist das auch nicht sehr wichtig. Und was sollen DrachenblutDovahkiine damit zu tun haben, ich habe da gar nix unterschieden. >Es haben nicht ohne Grund nur Hjalti und Reman solche Reiche gegründet, und die beiden sind gerade auf mythischem Level auch nicht ohne Grund ne ziemlich große Sache. ... Der Anspruch auf den Abschluss der Verträge kommt woher? Genau, aus dem Dovahkiin- (und technisch gesehen Shezarrine)-Status von Hjalti und der daraus folgenden Legitimation seiner Nachfolger durch göttliches Recht. Woher kommt der Anspruch der Dominions? Oder die der Nordkönige des Nordischen Reichs, abgesehen von den paar Nachfahren Ysgramors? Weil sie besser waren, weil sie gewonnen haben. Man muss kein Gott sein, um ein Land zu erobern und per Vertrag zu binden. Oder eben durch Intrigen für sich zu gewinnen. Der göttliche Anspruch auf Tamriel ist etwas anderes, der steht höher, ohne Frage, aber er invalidiert nicht einfach alles andere, wenn gerade kein Talos umherrennt. >Darum gehts doch gar nicht? Keiner bestreitet dass der wichtig ist. "Arctus habe ich weggelassen, weil der im Gegensatz zum Grauen Wind nicht Teil von "Tiber Septim" war, das Bild vom Drachenblut-Thu'um-Kaiser war ja eine Mischung aus Hjalti, dem Brain, und Wulfharth, dem Thu'um-Typen." >Sie ist plausibel, und ich persönlich denke, durch die Marukhati (nicht Mythopoeia!) ist da auch etwas dran, aber mit absoluter Sicherheit können wir nicht davon ausgehen, dass Shor in Aka reingepresst wurde. ... Zeitdrache bleibt Zeitdrache, und damit nicht menschenfreundlich, da mögen die weichgewaschenen Priester der Acht erzählen was sie wollen. Menschliche und merische Götter lassen sich nicht einfach vereinen, ... beide Seiten führen Krieg gegeneinander, und ohne Lorkhan, ... sieht es gegen die Thalmor äußerst düster aus. Alles Glaubwürdige was wir haben, deutet auf die Verschmelzung hin. Akatosh ist wahnsinnig und frisst seinen Schwanz, reicht das nicht als Selbstbekriegung? Oder Pelinal, der alles und jeden angreift, wenn er wieder philosophiert. Lorkhan trat doch ganz gut auf, einmal mit Wulf, dann durch Akatoshs direktintervention und das Stopfen des sithisgeformten Lochs, und schließlich das Reenactment von Shors Kampf mit Alduin. >Selbst wenn es so wäre, es wäre immer noch Aka, und Aka hat primär Interesse daran, König der Dämmerung zu sein. Er mag als Türstopper gegen Alduin nützlich sein, ja, aber das lag an seiner Sphäre der Kontinuität der Zeit, nicht an seinem Wohlwollen den Menschen, dem Kalpa oder dem Psijic-Endeavor gegenüber. "Just like Akatosh-as-we-usually-know-him could time-scheme against his mirror-brother of the Nords, Alduin, to keep the present kalpa-- perhaps his favorite-- from being eaten." >Mal abgesehen davon dass die Priester der Acht niemanden allen ernstes von den Aldmeri-Göttern bekehren wird, wenn überhaupt, passiert das andersherum. Look at me, look at Summerset in the last eras, look at me again, what do you see? Den Glauben an die Acht. Stell dir mal vor, die Extremistengruppierung Thalmor hätte es nicht gegeben, warum führen sie nicht Auriel gemäß Krieg gegen die Menschen? Weil sie ihrem alten Glauben nicht mehr absolut folgen. Weil sie das Meer me(e)hren. Komm mir jetzt ja nicht mit "alle Altmer sind radikale, genozidale Menschenhasser, die sich nur Krieg und die anschließende Auflösung Mundus' wünschen", wir haben inzwischen oft genug gesehen, dass dem nicht so ist. >Mag sein, aber eigener Kanon überschreibt im Zweifel irgendwelche Prinzipien, die Bethesda ausschließlich aus Vermarktungsgründen verfolgt, auch auf mythischem Level. Du weißt, ich unterstütze diese Ansicht, aber wenn man eine Diskussion mit "in meinem Headcanon ist das aber so" beenden will, dann sage ich erstmal, was in Tamriel Prime/C0DA dagegen spricht. Ansonsten kann man das ja immer so zu Ende bringen, und das ist in dieser Form langweilig.